Legion Champions League
The Legion Champions League (also known as the LCL) is a National Team Football Competition organised by the United CyberNations Football Associations (UCFA) which started in June 2008 as the "sequel" to the UCFA Champions League open only for Legion nations. The Prize, the Legion Champions League Cup with $6 000 000 (or 200 tech) is the Legion's most prestigious sporting trophy. The runner up gets $3 000 000 or 100 tech, whichever the runner-up wishes. Arcadian Empire is exempt from all LCL money due to a possible conflict of interest. Announced during the competition, the winner of the Senator's Cup, comparable to the UCFA Cup, gets $3 000 000 (or 100 tech). After the Sixth UCFA Champions League, the CL will officially be not running anymore, due to time constraints and organisational purposes. The Legion Champions League was announced as a "Program to help Football within the Legion". History The tournament was announced in June 2008 to be the Legion-only sequel to the successful UCFA Champions League which attracted 21 nations from around 10 different alliances in its 7 edition tenure. To help with the development of a football culture in the Legion, the LCL was announced to "promote, develop and play football in a somewhat non-sporting area." In this tournament, the teams were assigned using the method arranged by the Transvaal World Cup. LCL 1 The first Champions League received 13 entries, however, one entry was denied due to a possible conflict of interest. The final 12 teams to play were Arcadian Empire, Ciumideii, Sandrock149, Konkrage, Camarilla, Anti-Clockwise, MLW Worldwide, Howe Military Empire, Hymenland, Bilginin, Hockeykingdom and Meggiddo. In the group stage, the usual teams advanced, with Bilginin (Germany) and MLW Worldwide (Man U) being a huge upsets for not advancing to the next stage. In the quarter finals, Hockeykingdom (Toronto FC) scored the biggest aggregate upset in the tournament defeating Sandrock149 (Brazil) 4-1 on aggregate (1-0, 3-1). In the Semi-Finals, Ciumideii (Milan) defeated Arcadian Empire (Inter) 3-1 on aggregate and in the other semi-final, Konkrage1 (Spain) defeated Hockeykingdom 4-3 on aggregate. In the Senator's Cup, Hymenland (S. Africa) scored another upset against Sandrock149 defeating them 5-3 on aggregate (4-1, 1-2). In the Semi-Finals, Meggiddo (FC Dallas) scored an upset against MLW Worldwide to enter the Finals while Bilginin was almost defeated by rampant Hymenland. The Finals were set: Legion Champions League Final would be contested by Ciumideii and Konkrage1, and the Senator's Cup was Bilginin and Meggiddo. Both ended in 1-0 aggregate victories for Konkrage1 and Bilginin. Qualification There is no qualification formally to enter the Legion Champions League. However, there are set requirements for entry: *Member of the Legion *Filling out the entry form A stadium may be required, but for small nations who don't have a stadium, they will play their home matches in a parkland in their own country, with a capacity of 800. The Stages The LCL will start with a Group Stage, a double-round robin stage. The next round will be a home-away playoff with a 2-legged Final. The Senator's Cup will take the bottom nations in each group and the losers of the Quarter-Finals and play them in a separate tournament. Tournament Finals Legion Champions League Senator's Cup Records and Statistics Performances by Nation Top Goalscorers Assists Clean Sheets Trivia To be filled Finance The winning team gets $6 000 000 or 200 tech, whichever the winning nation chooses by aid in two stacks distributed in 11 days, once every 10 days. Once on day one and once again on day 11. Editions of the Legion Champions League * Legion Champions League 1 - Winner: TBD References Note: Only Legion nations who are logged in can see the following threads. http://www.avelegio.net/forums/showthread.php?t=2364 - LCL Signups and Results Category:United Cybernations Football Associations Category:Soccer